A New Life
by sgilstrap203
Summary: Voldemort isn't the evil villain we've all came to know. In the span of a day he adopted to boys, saving them from the life of living in a orphanage. In the span of a week, he became a father of twins and a lover to two men. This isn't just his story, oh no, this story is how the Wizarding World was changed by the creation of Lord Riddle, a powerful politician and his family! Enjoy


**Chapter 1**

**Adoption**

"My lord," Severus said as he entered Voldemort's study and bowed.

Voldemort looked up from readying himself to leave and pierced the twenty year old Severus with a gaze. "What is it Severus?" he asked, his wand hand twitching.

"Something's changed my lord. The Potter's have gone into hiding with the son that they think the prophecy was talking about," Severus said, his head still bowed.

"And the other boy?" Voldemort asked.

"They gave him away," Severus answered quickly. "Dumbledore placed him in an orphanage."

"What orphanage?" Voldemort asked.

"Wool's orphanage," Severus said.

Voldemort stared at Severus for a moment before taking off his snake like glamours, showing a young man around the same age as Severus. He ran a hand through his thick, brown hair as he took a seat in the armchair in front of the fireplace. "Why would they place their son there?" he asked.

"I don't know my lord. The only thing I got from Dumbledore was that they couldn't focus on protecting two boys," Severus said. "But that's not all my lord."

"The glamours are gone Severus. You can stop with the submissive behavior," Marvolo said.

Severus nodded his head and looked up into Marvolo's red eyes. "Now what else is there that you have to tell me?"

"There is another magical child that Dumbledore placed there. Why? I do not know, Marvolo," Severus answered.

"Severus, go get Lucius. I have a new plan in mind," Marvolo said with a sly grin on his face.

The Dark Lord, Lucius and Severus appeared in an alley way. They were dressed in suits to blend in with the muggles. They stepped out of the alley and made their way towards the orphanage.

Upon entering they were greeted by a plump woman with blonde hair. She greeted them with a grimace.

"How may I help you?" she said, uncaringly.

Marvolo's eyes filled with anger at being disrespected, but a touch on his arm from Severus had him calming down slightly. "We are here to adopt two kids," Lucius said answering the woman's question.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You all want to adopt children together."

"Will that be a problem?" Lucius asked.

The woman shrugged, before asking. "What ages are you thinking of adopting?"

"Actually we had heard that there were two one year olds brought here and we were thinking about adopting them," Lucius answered.

The woman looked up at them and nodded her head before standing. "Follow me," she said with a bored tone as she led the way down a dirty hallway. She stopped outside of a room and opened the door. They all entered to see only one crib placed in the room, with two boys holding on to the sides as they stood up on shaky legs.

The Potter's child stared at them with sharp avada green eyes, his black hair laid flat against his head. The other magical child could pass off as a Malfoy with his blonde hair and silver eyes. Neither boy cried or made a noise as the woman left the three Slytherins to look at the children.

Marvolo walked gracefully to the crib and peered down at the two children. Both of the babies tilted their heads back to look up at Marvolo. The blonde haired boy raised one hand towards Marvolo and began to babble softly with a smile on his face, showing off two white teeth. Marvolo looked back at Severus who was staring at the two boys with wide eyes.

Lucius smirked at the looks on their faces. "Do pick the child up Marvolo?" Lucius said.

Marvolo scowled before bending over and picking the child up. He held the child gently in his arms. The child's silver eyes looked at Marvolo's red eyes, since he had removed the glamour on them when the lady had left. The child reached up and patted him gently on the cheek as he began to babble again.

The Potter child seeing the interaction with Marvolo, raised a hand and began to babble as well. Severus stepped forward and picked him up. His green eyes locked with Severus's black ones as he smiled and gently tugged on Severus's hair.

Marvolo took his wand out of his suit pocket, gaining the attention of both boys. He raised the wand to his face and cast a glamour on his eyes. The green eyed child followed the wand with his eyes as Marvolo put it up. The silver eyed childs attention was solely on Marvolo's eyes. He frowned and raised a hand to Voldemort's eyes as he babbled again.

"Perceptive child," Lucius said quietly as he walked up to the Marvolo and Severus.

"They both are it seems," Severus said as he noticed that the Potter child was no longer focusing on Marvolo's suit where he had placed his wand but on what the other child was babbling about.

"Let's go," Marvolo said suddenly, turning on his heel and marching out the door. Lucius and Severus following behind him.

They went back down the hallway to the front entrance where the woman was again sitting down behind the desk. "I would like to adopt both of them," Marvolo said in a tone that booked no argument.

The woman looked up at him wide eyes. Marvolo raised an eyebrow that sent her rummaging through drawers and pulling out papers. Both the children watched on in silence. The woman placed a piece of paper in front of Voldemort along with a pen.

"Sign here and here," the woman said pointing to the dotted lines. Marvolo shifted the boy in his arms and signed the sheet of paper.

"Here are their birth certificates," the woman said. "You will have to fill out the name on them, apparently the parent's didn't name their children." Marvolo scowled at that piece of information. The woman handed him more papers and stamped a few before finally Marvolo, Severus, and Lucius left the orphanage with the children in hand and apparated back to Marvolo's manor. Marvolo led the way to his study where he transfigured a plush rug and sat the child down on it. Severus copied him with the other before the three of them sat around the children, who were busy babbling to each other.

"What are you going to name them?" Severus asked as he watched them.

Marvolo raised his hand and pointed to the black haired boy. "Hadrian Cadmus Riddle," he said softly.

Lucius accioed a quill and paper and quickly wrote down Hadrian's name on the birth certificate and other documents that needed to be sent to the ministry. "And the other one?" he asked.

Marvolo paused thinking for a moment before responding. "Arrian Corvinus Riddle." Lucius quickly filled out the birth certificates and the adoption papers with the names of the children and with a pop they were gone.

"Severus, do you think you can make me some blood adoption potions?" Marvolo asked his eyes moving to the two boys. Hadrian slowly pushed himself up on his two legs and took a couple of steps before falling back on his bum. He didn't let out a cry, he just frowned and tried again. Arrian watched Hadrian for a few moments before he stood up and began to make his way towards Marvolo. He managed to take more steps than Hadrian before he fell. Eventually both boys tired out before they reached Marvolo and began to babble to each other.

Severus who got caught up in watching them finally answered. "Yes, I can Marvolo. I should have some ready in a week."

"Good good," Marvolo said, his eyes not once leaving the two boys as he spoke. The three Slytherins were watching the boys closely when there was a hissing noise. Severus and Lucius stiffened and Marvolo frowned.

"I forgot about Nagini," Marvolo said as the big snake slithered into the room. Hadrian and Arrian were silent as they watched the snake with wide eyes.

Severus made a move to pick up the boys but Marvolo stopped him. "I want to see how they react to her."

**-Introduce yourself Nagini, but be careful- **Marvolo hissed. Nagini nodded her head and slowly slithered to Hadrian. She raised her head until they were eye level before flicking her tongue gently against the child's face. Hadrian giggled and patted the snake on the head. Nagini slithered over to Arrian who already had his arms out towards her. Nagini did the same thing to Arrian that she did with Hadrian. Arrian wrapped his small arms around Nagini with a giggle.

Hadrian slid on his bottom towards them and began to babble at the snake and Arrian.

"Well those are positive reactions," Lucius said a small smile on his face.

There was a gurgle and both boys looked down at their stomachs before looking up at the three Slytherins with wide eyes. Severus chuckled. "Are you hungry?" he asked them.

Hadrian smiled and babbled and Arrian just patted his stomach with a frown. Lucius smiled as he sat his cane down, Arrian looked up at the cane and crawled over to it and began to play with it. Lucius took his suit jacket off and undid his tie.

Marvolo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing Lucius?"

"Well, I watched a houseelf feed Draco once and it is a messy thing," Lucius said. "So you might want to lose the jacket and tie." Severus and Marvolo nodded their heads in understanding and took the garments off.

Marvolo called for a houseelf, who popped into the room with a loud pop. The houseelf appeared in front of Hadrian, who jumped at the loud noise. Hadrian's eyes began to water and he let out a cry. Arrian, upon hearing Hadrian cry, eyes began to water.

"Oh dear," Marvolo said as he reached down and picked Hadrian up. He rubbed Hadrian's back as he cried. Lucius had reached down and picked up Arrian who grabbed a hold of his shirt and hid his face in his chest.

When the two boys quieted down, Voldemort turned his eyes on the houseelf, who was already trembling. "I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to scare him. I didn't know there were children here," the houseelf said.

Hadrian looked at the houseelf for a moment with his watery eyes before looking up at Marvolo and patting his chest. Marvolo smiled down at Hadrian. "Can you bring us some soft food for the boys?" Marvolo asked the angry simmering out slowly. The houseelf nodded his head quickly and popped away silently.

After a while the houseelf appeared again, quietly this time. "Do you want to eat here or in the dining room?"

"Here is fine," Marvolo said as he transfigured a table to put the food on. The houseelf nodded his head and popped away. Marvolo sat Hadrian down on the table and allowed him to play with his fingers as they waited for the food. Lucius let out a grunt when Arrian gave his hair a tug.

"What was that for?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow. Arrian babbled and gave his hair another tug before patting his own head.

"Very perceptive," Severus whispered as Lucius nodded his head and said, "Yes, we are both blondes." Arrian giggled and bounced in Lucius lap.

The food appeared and Lucius placed Arrian on the table. "What do you two want to eat?" Lucius asked as he looked at the assortment of food on the table. Arrian reached out a hand towards the fruit. Lucius picked up a strawberry and cut it into small pieces and began to feed it to Arrian.

Hadrian just looked at all the food with wide eyes. He looked up at Marvolo and babbled a little. "It seems to me, that he doesn't know what he wants," Severus said.

"Uh," Marvolo said as he looked around the table, before placing some mash potatoes on the plate. Taking a little he held it up to Hadrian who opened his mouth and accepted the food. The boys were silent as they ate the food.

When both boys were done, they yawned and their eyes began to close.

"Looks like it's time for bed," Severus said.

Marvolo entered his study to find Lucius smiling at Hadrian as he played with parchment. Without even noticing what he was doing, Marvolo smiled too.

Lucius noticed Marvolo's presence after a while and he frowned. "Sorry, I haven't gotten anything done. I've been distracted."

Marvolo let out a chuckle that had Lucius eyes widening. "It's okay. I couldn't concentrate completely in my meeting with the lesser deatheaters because I was thinking about Hadrian and Arrian." Hadrian looked up at the mention of his name and smiled when he saw Marvolo.

"They have us hooked after three days," Lucius said with a smile.

Marvolo nodded his head and looked into Lucius eyes, which were filled with a happiness he hadn't seen before and something in his blackened heart lightened further. Marvolo cleared his throat and looked back at Hadrian when Lucius looked up to meet his eyes.

"Do you not need to go home Lucius?" Marvolo asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" Lucius asked back.

"No, I...um...was just wondering if you needed to spend time with your family," Marvolo said, not raising his eyes to look at Lucius.

Lucius scoffed and Hadrian turned to look at him. He babbled before his attention was drawn back to the blank piece of parchment. "We were never a family," Lucius said softly. "Narcissa married me for the money, plus I'm gay so sex with her was hard, as it was. I'm glad for Draco, don't get me wrong, but he is a spoiled one year old who cries and cries and throws tantrums and I just can not deal. Being here with you and Severus and the two boys, makes me experience a family. Not what I have with Narcissa." Lucius looked up to see Marvolo staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh," Lucius said his cheeks turning a little pink. Lucius quickly stood up and picked up Hadrian. "Let's go find your brother shall we." Lucius quickly left the study. Marvolo jumped up and rushed after him. Marvolo caught up with him as they neared the library and stopped him.

"I feel the same way," Marvolo said. Lucius nodded his head and pushed the library door open to reveal Severus, asleep on the couch with Arrian sleeping on his chest. Arrian had a grip on Severus's shirt and a thumb in his mouth.

Marvolo and Lucius smiled and Hadrian giggled. Marvolo accioed a camera and took a picture of the two. "He is going to be mad when he finds out you took that picture," Lucius said with a smile.

Marvolo chuckled and shrugged.

Marvolo walked into Severus's room to find him flipping through a book on his bed with Arrian sitting between his legs. Arrian noticed Marvolo first and raised his hands at him. Marvolo chuckled gaining Severus attention as he walked towards the bed and picked Arrian up.

"The potion should be done in a hour Marvolo," Severus said as he watched Marvolo and Arrian interact with a smile on his face.

"That's good then," Marvolo said as he took a seat beside Severus on the bed. He place Arrian down in between them.

"I have decided something," Marvolo said in the silence.

"What is that?" Severus asked closing his book and patting Arrian on the head.

"Once I give them the potion, I'm giving up my Voldemort persona," Marvolo said.

Severus looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm still the same person but I want to be able to take them out and go places with them," Marvolo said softly. "So I'm thinking about getting the deatheaters to pronounce me dead to the world and then start planting facts about someone named Lord Riddle, who is the heir of Slytherin."

"If you do that, Dumbledore will know who you are," Severus said softly.

"I know, but it's worth the risk," Marvolo said. He looked down at Arrian who was staring into space with a smile on his face. "Is he suppose to do that?" Marvolo asked.

Severus looked down at Arrian and frowned. "Arrian?" he said calling his name, but Arrian didn't respond. "Arrian," he tried again but still no response.

"I'm going to go into his mind," Marvolo said picking him up so that they were eye level.

"Be careful," Severus said. Marvolo nodded his head and went slowly into Arrian mind and what he found there shocked him. When he pulled out, Arrian was back to normal and had a big grin on his face. He reached up and grabbed Marvolo's nose, who chuckled and pulled back.

"What did you see?" Severus asked.

Marvolo sighed. "I think we are going to need Lucius here before we discuss it." Severus nodded his head and they stood up and left the room. The walked through the manor and to Marvolo's study where Lucius was working on work, while Hadrian was sitting on the desk playing with his feet.

"Lucius," Marvolo said as they entered the study. "We need to talk."

Lucius looked up from the parchment in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "About what?" Lucius asked.

Marvolo sat Arrian down on the desk beside Hadrian and the two boys immediately began to babble to each other. "Arrian is a seer," Marvolo stated.

Severus raised both eyebrows and Lucius sat back in the chair.

"What did you see when you read his mind Marvolo?" Severus asked. Marvolo accioed a pensieve and took the memory out and placed it in the pensieve.

"See for yourself," Marvolo said. Severus and Lucius shared a look before they delved into the pensieve when they came out they stared into space with wide eyes.

"He saw us together," Severus stated.

"Wow," Lucius said.

Marvolo nodded his head. "I don't mind though. These past couple of days showed me what having a family is like."

"That's true," Severus said with a smile.

"I do feel at home here," Lucius said with a smirk.

"So does that mean we'll give it a try?" Severus asked.

"I think so," Lucius said. Marvolo nodded his head. A houseelf popped in then and handed two vials to Severus.

"Is that the potion?" Lucius asked. Severus nodded his head and handed the vials to Marvolo.

"I've been thinking and I was wondering if the two of you would blood adopt these two with me?" Marvolo asked, fiddling with the vials in his hand.

Both Severus and Lucius gasped before nodding their heads. "Are you sure you would like to do this with me?" Marvolo asked.

"Of course Marvolo," Severus said as he slowly reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Let's do this," Lucius said with a smile as he stood up and walked around the table. Hadrian and Arrian watched them with curious eyes. Marvolo pulled out his wand and cast a spell that pricked his finger. He allowed one drop to fall in each of the vials. He then hand one vial to the other two and they did the same thing to the vial they held. Lucius took the vial in his hand and picked up Arrian. He put the vial to his lips and Arrian drunk it down, when he was done he scrunched up his nose at the taste.

Some of Arrians features stayed the same. He kept the blonde hair and silver eyes, but his face took on a more aristocratic look.

"Now you can definitely say the Malfoy genes are dominant," Severus said with a smirk. Lucius smirked back at him as he ordered a houseelf to bring the two boys water.

Severus took the vial in his hand and gave it to Hadrian who, when finished, looked at the vial in Severus's hand with disgust. Marvolo chuckled at his expression.

They watched on in silent as Hadrian's hair darkened to black and his unruly hair softened and straightened. His avada green eyes changed to a more blue green color and his tan skin became a more ivory color similar to Arrian.

The houseelf appeared with water which they gave to the two boys.

"Our sons," Marvolo whispered softly. Severus and Lucius smiled and reached over and grasped Marvolo's hand.

After a pleasant while, Lucius let out a sigh. "Now I have to figure out a good reason to divorce my wife."

"I'm surprised you haven't already planned for a moment like this," Severus said with a snort.

"Oh I have," Lucius said. "I just have to make sure she gets nothing from me."

Marvolo smirked. "I'm sure Severus and I can help you out with that."

***2 months later***

Lucius and Severus were sitting in the parlor watching as the twins played with blocks. They had changed the birth date on their birth certificates to June 1st making them twins, so no red flags would be raised.

Marvolo entered the parlor and sat down with a sigh.

"How did the meeting go?" Severus asked.

"Well the meeting with the death eaters went well actually. I had to show them that even though I'm no longer Voldemort, I'm still just as powerful, but that was to be expected," Marvolo said with a shrug.

"What about the Inner Circle?" Lucius asked.

Marvolo scoffed. "They refuse to leave without seeing our sons."

"Really?" Severus asked with a frown. "Why?"

"They think that they have a right to meet the 'little lords' as they call them," Marvolo said.

"Well come on then. Might as well get it over with," Lucius said with a sneer as he picked up Arrian who greeted him with a papa. Lucius smiled at him. Severus picked up Hadrian who smiled and called him dada.

"You guys get coherent words. They call me fafa," Marvolo said.

"They can't pronounce father yet Marvolo," Severus said gently.

"I know but I can't wait to hear it," Marvolo said with a soft smile as he kissed both boys on the heads before kissing both Severus and Lucius.

"When that day comes you will be bragging about it a ton aren't you?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"Well, of course darling," Marvolo drawled gaining snorts out of the other two. The three Slytherins left the room with Arrian and Hadrian and made their way to the dining room where the Inner Circle was waiting. When they entered they found them sitting at the table talking amongst themselves.

Marvolo cleared his throat and all eyes fell on the five of them as they made their way to the head of the table. Marvolo sat down in his throne at the head of the table and Lucius sat down on his left in a smaller throne that was placed there and Severus sat down on his right in another throne. Nagini slithered underneath the table, causing the Inner Circle to stiffen. Nagini's head appeared when she reached Marvolo, who patted her on the head.

Arrian had hid his face in Lucius chest upon their entrance to the dining room. So he had to loosen Arrians grip in order to turn him around in his lap so the others could see him. Hadrian was staring at the others with wide eyes. Nagini licked Arrian's cheek gaining a giggle from the boy which in turn loosened the tension in the room a tad.

"So these are the twins?" Barty asked as he looked intently at Hadrian in Severus's lap. Fenrir leaned closer to Lucius and sniffed at Arrian who gazed up at him with wide silver eyes.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it, if you didn't scare my son Fenrir," Marvolo said his wand hand twitching. Fenrir went to pull away, when Arrian reached up and grasped his nose.

Arrian giggled and looked at Lucius still holding Fenrir's nose. "Fefe papa, fefe."

Lucius smirked and looked at Fenrir. "Seems to me that Arrian has a nickname for you."

Fenrir scowled and leaned back. "It would seem so." Arrian frowned at the loss of contact.

He then reached up at Fenrir. "Fefe." Lucius smirked as Fenrir shrunk back away from Arrian.

"What's wrong Fenrir? Afraid of a one year old?" Marvolo asked with a smirk.

Fenrir shook his head. "I'm not. I've just never held one before." Marvolo chuckled, drawing Arrian's attention away from Fenrir and towards Marvolo. Arrian shifted and reached towards him and Marvolo easily reached over and picked him up, placing him in his lap.

"Do stop staring at the poor child Barty," Severus drawled as he looked at Barty who was still staring at Hadrian who was meeting his gaze.

Barty sat back in his chair and turned his eyes away from Hadrian. "He was staring at me too, you know."

"He is a child Barty, of course he will stare at you when he doesn't know you," Severus said with a raised eyebrow. Barty just shrugged as he licked his lips.

"So this is the family you left yours for," Narcissa said from her spot next to Bellatrix.

Lucius scowled. "I didn't leave my family, I left you. Draco is still my son and that will never change."

"You'll tell yourself anything to help you feel better when you climb into bed with them at night won't you," Narcissa said with a snarl. Lucius face went scarily blank as he stared at Narcissa.

"Cissy," Bellatrix hissed when she say the fury in Marvolo's eyes. Marvolo raised his wand at Narcissa, but before he could do anything, Narcissa was pulled into the air by her hair.

"What the hell! Let me down," Narcissa said.

Marvolo frowned. "I haven't done anything to you yet, but if you keep acting disrespectful you might not get to see your son grow up." Narcissa eyes widened and she quickly shut her mouth.

"I think I know who is doing it," Rabastan said, his eyes focus intently on Arrian and Hadrian. Both boys had their eyes focused intently on Narcissa. Neither one was blinking as they stared at her.

"Arrian," Lucius said at the same time that Severus said, "Hadrian." The boys blinked and Narcissa went flying into a wall, where she slid down into a heap on the floor. Arrian and Hadrian looked at Lucius and Severus with a smile on their faces.

"Papa," Arrian said with an innocent look on his face.

"Well, it seems to me you guys have two magically strong boys, being able to do magic at that age," Barty said as he stared at the two boys.

"It would appear so," Severus said as he stared at Hadrian in his lap.

"Why are you pouting?" Lucius asked as he turned his eyes on Marvolo.

"I didn't get to punish her," Marvolo said. Arrian looked up at him and patted him on the cheek with a sighed out, "Fafa," before going back to playing with the sleeves on his robes. Lucius chuckled and Severus snorted.


End file.
